What's In A Name?
by ValorInARiot
Summary: Bestfriends, Thalia Grace-Contos and Annabeth Ricciotti-Chase, move to Manhattan and start attending Goode High. Will their haunting pasts destroy any chances they have at being at peace at Goode? Percy/Annabeth. Thalia/Nico. AU. Anti-Rachel.


Cause Oh, I know all about your type  
>You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night.<br>And Oh, I know that you are feeling sad.  
>I Don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,<br>You still slept with my best friend.

So I sing rain, rain go away, come again another day,  
>When I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay.<br>And every single time you make your way into my sheets,  
>The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.<p>

And I know you're so cool, but I must be a fool,  
>for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart.<br>And every single time you make your way into my sheets,  
>The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.<p>

My phone went off, playing a NeverShoutNever song. I groaned and flipped onto my back from my posisiton on my bed. Reaching onto my nightstand, I grabbed my iPhone and clicked answer, recognizing the name of the caller. "Ugh…what do you want, Bianca?"

Her surprisingly chirpy voice filled my ears, "Morning, Thalia. Now get your ass up. It's your first day at Goode. I have a lot of people for you to meet. Is Annabeth up yet?"

I rolled clumsily out of bed, throwing a tank top over my blue bra. "I don't know. Give me a second." I mumbled. I trudged out of my room, in nothing but panties, a bra, and a tank top. I dragged myself through the hall way and to Annabeth's door, not even bothering to knock before slinging the door open and barging in uninvited. I sighed when I saw a blonde, seventeen year old's unconscious body and claimed, "Nope, Annie is still sleeping."

"Well get her up!" Bianca barked before hanging up. I growled. Bianca was so hot and cold, just like all of the Contos'. Her father is Hades Contos, my seriously disturbed uncle. She had a brother, but I hadn't seen him since he was around three years old. Bianca and him were twins, but I only really kept in touch with Bianca, since we reunited at a summer camp nearly five years ago. I had other cousins, as well as a younger brother, Jason Grace. Jason lived with my Aunt Aphrodite in Manhattan, and he was a freshman at Goode High this year. My other cousin's name was Pussy something. Or was it Prissy? I don't know. I don't even know that kid. But supposedly, he went to Goode, so I'd just have to go with the flow and ask him his name. He's the son of my uncle Poseidon Contos. I smiled smugly; Annabeth was going to hate Percy. Annabeth's mother, Athena Ricciotti, was the daughter of an Italian mobster, and had formed a dislike towards Prissy's father. And when Athena stuck to something, she stuck to it. She took hatred to eternity. I don't know how Athena and Poseidon met, but I think it had something to do with my father. My father and Athena were best friends in high school, before my father left to be a marine.

I walked over to Annabeth's bed and shook her lightly, "Anna, get up. Time for school." You would think a girl like Annabeth, a freaking genius, would like to get up for school. Annabeth doesn't. She almost hates getting up as much as me.

She turned her back on me and snarled, "Five more minutes!" But it sounded more like she said something about fried chicken. But being fluent in mumbling, I understood every word. "Annabeth…your step-mom is making pancakes." She shot out of bed.

Her wild, blonde bed hair was sticking up in places, and I knew mine probably looked the same. I used to have short, black hair, but I grew it out and it now reached halfway down my back, like Annabeth's. "I'm up! You said something about pancakes!"

I laughed. Annabeth loved pancakes. As well as video games, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (as did I), Italian food, Mountain Dew, energy drinks, and playing musical instruments. She was what you'd call multi-talented. She could sing, play guitar, and play drums, piano, maybe even a trumpet. She was smart, beautiful, and witty. To the casual observer, she looked like a perfect daughter. Only I knew what separated her from the other teenage girls, excluding me of course. Being the granddaughter of a mob boss, she had a bad temper, and she was an amazing fighter. She could be cruel, evil, intimidating, and mischievous. A lot of people tended to underestimate her.

"Yeah, I did." I pulled her out of bed, taking in her red plaid pajama pants and white tank top. "Now get ready. We have to go to Goode today." I informed, making my way to the door. I heard her chuckle behind me.

Curious, I turned around, and she explained, "Thalia is getting up and ready for school?" I narrowed my eyes in an act of irritation, and smugly replied, "Annabeth Marie Chase, isn't?"

She frowned throwing a silk gray pillow towards me. I easily dodged and left her room, shutting the door closed behind me. I hurried off to my room and locked my door.

Heading over to my closet, I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white Nirvana tee, black and red Jordan's, and a leather jacket. I set the clothes on my blue silk-clad twin bed and headed into the bathroom.

Stripping off my clothes, I hopped in the shower and washed my hair as thoroughly as I could. Lathering up the rest of my thin, curvy form, I turned the hot on a little more, relishing in the feel of the scorching water covering my skin. After a half-an-hour, I stepped out and dried off, before fixing my hair in the bathroom mirror. I gazed at my reflection for a while. I had a tattoo on the inside of my left wrist of the words: Carpe Diem. It meant seize the day in Latin. I had gotten it for my fifteenth birthday, with my father's permission. I had a silver stud just under my bottom lip, on the left side. So it was basically a single snakebite. I had gotten that just three months ago. My skin was a Mediterranean color, and matched my father's skin tone. I had a sharp jaw line, also resembling my father's. But my nose was like my mother's, as well as the light train of freckles running across it. My left eyebrow had a slice in it, from a knife fight I had gotten into when I was in middle school.

I dried my hair before brushing it out, suddenly rejoicing in the fact that my raven black hair was naturally straight. After my hair was finished, I walked back into my room with a fluffy red towel on.

Fishing a new black bra and pair of underwear from my dresser, I slipped them on. As I put on the clothes I had set out on my bed, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come on in." I instructed, buttoning up my jeans in time to see Annabeth waiting at the door. She looked stunning in her dark denim skinny jeans, and a black and yellow Ask Alexandria shirt. I pulled on my Nirvana tee and slipped on my leather jacket, once again running through my hair with the brush.

"You lied." She accused, popping the watermelon-flavored gum that was in her mouth, "There are no pancakes. Helen isn't even here." Helen was Annabeth's Asian stepmother, who had treated her like shit ever since she was a toddler. Before, Annabeth had lived with her real mom, but then when she was twelve she started living with her father, Fredrick Chase, who was a professor.

I shrugged, "Got you out of bed didn't it?" I questioned wryly, slipping on a pair of mismatched socks and my sneakers. She glared, clenching her fists. I sighed heavily, "Fine. If you're going to be that big of a baby, we'll stop by McDonald's before school and get you some breakfast. Besides, I want a biscuit."

She smirked playfully and rolled her pretty gray eyes, "Okay, Thals. So, your ready to go?" She asked, clasping her hands together. Her golden hair was shining, and her bangs were lingering just above her eyes, all sections of her hair perfectly straight. I nodded.

"Someone sounds a little eager." I remarked, walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth. She followed, putting toothpaste on both of our toothbrushes. "Someone isn't objecting." She reasoned, turning the facet on and starting to brush her pearly whites.

I copied her example, rinsing my mouth out when I was finished. We both mouth-washed, and wiped our faces with a towel. Annabeth glanced down at her left wristwatch, the stark gold color in sharp contrast with her sun-kissed skin. "It's time to go, Thalia. Almost seven-thirty." I nodded as we left, marching down the stairs. When we got to the living room, we each hefted our bag on, hers being a Nikes neon colored drawstring, and mine being a black drawstring bag advertising some beer logo.

I grabbed the keys to Annabeth's Ferrari, and left the three-story house, Annabeth following close behind. She didn't trust many people with her car, since it was a gift from her mother. She works on car engines a lot, like I do. Sort of a trait we had picked up from our parents. My dad was always interested in cars, and wanted to be a mechanic when he was older. But my Grandfather Kronos had wanted all of his sons to join the Army, which they did. Annabeth's Uncle Apollo Ricciotti had gotten her interested in cars, and working on them. He had been teaching her since she was little. But her Uncle Apollo was a player, and Mr. Chase wouldn't let Annabeth hang around him anymore.

I had a '69 blue Dodge Charger but it was in the shop. I consider myself a better driver than Annabeth, being the cocky bitch I am. I stopped on the driver's side of her blood red Ferrari 458 Italia. "Drive carefully." She demanded, siding into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, entering the sports car, briefly marveling at leather-clad interior. I had always favored sports cars, a habit I had picked up from my father, Zeus Contos. He had raised me up until I was fifteen, two years ago, and we had lived in Los Angeles. My mother had passed away when I was six, leaving my father and I on our own. Not knowing how to raise a daughter, my father struggled. But when I turned fifteen, my father was called back into the army, having been a 'retired' marine. Dad always said that there was no such thing. Marines are never really retired. My dad was pretty high up with the Army. I had only seen him once since he was deported. Mr. Chase was a good friend of my father's, and so Annabeth's family had taken me in, at least temporarily until I turn eighteen. I had grown to be sisters with Annabeth and her young twin brothers. Matthew and Bobby were only thirteen now, but they were pretty cool when they wanted to be. But they were huge suck-ups, especially when it came to their mother, Helen. Helen was a fucking loony. She always tried to change people and things to her liking. I had tamed down a little bit from when I used to be more punkish, since Helen insisted upon a change, but I was still a rebellious badass.

As I was backing out of the driveway, Annabeth switched on the radio, searching the several stations, before getting annoyed and popping a CD in. Alternative rock music sounded, and she raised the volume so it was nearly blaring. I had bad enough hearing as it was. I listened to music too much. Not that _I'm_ complaining. But Helen doesn't like it. Helen doesn't like me. Helen doesn't have many likes. She's a hater.

Don't wear a crown of thorns  
>Got no holes in my hand<br>Don't accuse me of that crime  
>Don't hang me up to dry<p>

It's not me  
>It's not me<br>It's not me

Don't wanna die for your sins  
>Got no special powers<br>Sacrifice and sacrilege  
>Hey man, I wanna live<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I'm not Jesus<br>I can't heal you

Taste my blood  
>It doesn't taste like wine<br>Can't you see  
>This cross isn't mine<br>Judas must die  
>For what he has done<br>Satan's watching  
>With his gun<p>

It's not me  
>It's not me<br>It's not me 

The Ramones blasted in the car speakers, Annabeth singing quietly along to it. My mind was someplace else though, as it usually was. I wondered what Goode high would be like. We had just recently moved to Manhattan, having lived in Little Italy before that. We had gotten expelled from our last school, Merrati Academy, when I fought some girl named Becky. Add on the fact that Annabeth was acting like a total kleptomaniac, and you got yourself a reason for expulsion.

A huge yellow M sign hung above us as I pulled into the McDonald's drive-thru lane. There was no one else in line, thank the gods. I stopped in front of the speaker box as a male's voice said, "Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get you?" I leaned slightly out of the window, taking my hands off the steering wheel. The boy had a pretty deep voice, and it sounded familiar.

"Yeah, can I get two large cokes, a bacon egg and cheese biscuit, and an order of hotcakes? With two hash browns."

"Is that it, ma'am?" The voice asked again. I turned to my right and asked Annabeth if she wanted anything else. She shook her head no. I turned back to the speaker.

"No. That's it."

"Alright. Second window." He carried on. I drove forward, stopping when I got to the second window. Seconds later the window slid open and a woman in her twenties took the ten-dollar bill I handed her. She passed over our drinks, and a McDonald's bag. Someone caught my eye behind the lady. Crystal blue eyes met mine, and the blonde boy smiled. As we drove off, I gave Annabeth the bag and ordered, "Open the bag and check to see if they got my biscuit right." I was very picky about my food.

After a few minutes, when I turned back onto the road, she put the wrapped biscuit back in the bag, "Mmhm. You're good." I sent her a smile, which she briefly returned. She turned the radio back up as one of her least favorite songs started to play. She groaned before turning it off completely.

"Just sing a song yourself." I suggested. Besides, she had a beautiful voice and I always secretly loved to hear it. She shrugged, unconvinced. "You can sing Elvis." I bribed. She loved Elvis. Besides Lady Gaga, he was her favorite singer. She wanted to name her son Elvis. It was unique, so I was all for the name. That, and the fact I had a soft spot for babies. Especially the cute ones, which I knew Annabeth, would have. But of course, I'd have to beat the living fuck out of their father. I was kind of overprotective over my "sister". Why was I talking about babies? Damn ADHD.

"Fine." She grumbled, but a smile was on her face. Then, she broke into song, harmonizing before she sang the words to one of Elvis' songs. "Well I went to the bayou just last night, there was no moon but the stars were bright. Put a big long hook on a big long pole, and I pulled Mr. Crawfish out of his hole." I laughed at her song choice. She glared in response. She continued singing some of her favorite songs all the way to school. "I wanna be sedated..." Again, with the Ramones. 

When I spotted a big high school building, I pulled into the parking lot, barely paying attention to the stares we were getting. "Thals," Annabeth called. I looked over at her. "Bianca said to park there." She pointed to a shaded parking place, and I smoothly swerved into it. We got our backpacks from the back, and I put on a pair of aviators. We hopped out and closed the car doors, locking them. I tossed the keys into the air, over the car, where Annabeth caught them. She tucked them into the front pocket of her jeans and led me over to the front school building. I looked up and frowned. I had a feeling this was going to be a weird day.

**~Percy's P.O.V~**

"Percy!" A feminine voice rang out, interrupting my thoughts. I sighed before turning away from my red locker, and smiling weakly at Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her red, slightly frizzy hair was pulled into a short ponytail, and she was dressed in tan khaki pants and a blue flowery top. I mumbled in reply, "Morning Rachel."

She studied me and frowned, apparently disliking my choice in an outfit. I wore a pair of dark washed, distressed jeans, a white muscle shirt, with a long-sleeved mechanics shirt unbuttoned on top of it. On the left side of my chest, I had a nametag that read: Poseidon. It used to belong to my father before he left for the Navy. It was a plain gray color. "You've been working on your step-dad's car again?"

"Occasionally. Why? Is it dirty?" I asked, looking down at myself. I didn't really care if there was grease on it. I was at school, not church or something like that. She shook her head slowly, still eyeing me weirdly.

"I'll see you around later, okay?" She asked, not looking for an answer. She walked off, to talk to her friends. I sighed and gazed after her for a moment before walking off to my homeroom class. I had Mr. Rosenberg, who taught Algebra. My cousins Nico and Bianca Di Angelo had that class with me, as well as many other classes. The sad thing though, was Silena Beaugard, a friend of Rachel's, also had that class. Along with her fraternal twin sister Drew. I walked into room 11-01 feeling as dreadful as ever. I had been feeling strange for a while now. I sat down in front of a frowning Nico. His shoulder-length black hair was in his eyes, his black eyes shining with something unfamiliar. "Why the frown?" I asked.

"You know our Uncle Zeus?" At my nod, he continued, "He has a daughter and her and her friend are going here now. Today is there first day. Bianca is supposed to be finding them."

"That doesn't explain why you're upset." I stated, sitting down in my desk backwards, facing him. "Do you not like our cousin? Have you even met her?"

He sighed, "A few times…when we were toddlers. Bianca has seen her after that, but I haven't. I just don't remember what she's like. I have some old childhood pictures and stuff…but that's all. She was a cute baby." He amended.

"Well, maybe she's cool." I assured him, "She is a Contos, after all." He nodded in agreement. The Contos family was close, even if some of us didn't really know each other. "So…how cute was she as a baby?"

**~Thalia's P.O.V~**

"Thalia?" I turned around to see a dark-haired girl with dark chocolate orbs staring at me. She wore a black short skirt, a maroon silk top, and a pair of red-checkered flats. She was olive-skinned, and slim. She had a gleeful smile on her face, showing off her straight teeth.

"Bianca." I greeted. She rushed towards me, burying her head into my shoulder as she hugged me. I was taller than her, being 5 '8, like Annabeth was. I smiled and laughed, "Okay, Di Angelo, you can let loose now. I missed you too." She broke apart with the same goofy smile still plastered on her cute face.

I pointed to Annabeth, who was currently acting indifferent. She was never good with seeing people hugging or embracing. She still held her McDonald's cup in her left hand, as did I. "This is Annabeth Marie Ricciotti -Chase." Annabeth rolled her eyes when I revealed her full name. She got agitated when I introduced her like that. She was worried someone would put two and two together and find out that her mother was a hitman, and her grandfather was a major mob boss in both New York and California. Athena was a mastermind for the Ricciotti mob, and often did hits for her father, Joseph Ricciotti.

Annabeth offered her hand to Bianca, who eagerly shook it, "Nice to meet you…Bianca, is it?" She bullshitted. She knew her name, as well as everything on her public record. Annabeth always looked up people who she was expected to meet. Just in case. She was surprised to see Bianca had an Italian mother as well.

"I take it you have Italian in you?" Bianca Janelle Contos- Di Angelo questioned. Yes, we all pretty much have long names. Our fathers had us all as bastards, so they put both family names on our birth certificates. At Annabeth's nod, Bianca's eyes lit up, "On which side?"

Annabeth paused. I could tell she was thinking about whether or not she could trust the teenage girl in front of her. She shifted her gray orbs suspiciously before meeting Bianca's eyes again, "Mother's side." She took a slow sip from her straw.

Bianca nodded, "Same here." She looked over at me, "Come on, I'll take you to get your schedules." She brought us to a wooden door just around the corner, since we already entered the school. "Right here. Just tell the lady at the desk, Mrs. Harpy, that you're new. I'll be waiting out here for you."

We nodded and walked into the office. Behind a desk was a big red-headed woman with her greasy auburn locks pulled into a bun on the top of her head, with too much makeup on and a peach colored top on. When the lady noticed us, Annabeth talked before she could, "We're new. Where's the principal?" She questioned, as we both took some more drink. We had already finished our food in the car, under much protest from Annabeth. She was kind of protective over her belongings. She was bitching about crumbs for an hour.

The lady looked shocked, "Kids are so rude these days." She remarked dryly, looking back to the computer she was using. Annabeth got agitated and marched up to the desk, bringing her palms down hard in front of the lady.

"Whatever. Where is the principal?" She asked slower this time, and I watched as her gray orbs turned black and sparkled with malice. The lady at the desk swallowed and pointed to a doorway behind her. Annabeth smiled, "Thank you, ma'am."

I rolled my deep blue eyes as I followed her into the principal's office. When we entered, we were greeted with the sight of a plump, pudgy-faced man with bloodshot eyes wearing a leopard print shirt. "What the hell?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"We're new here." Annabeth informed, with her polite voice, "We came here to get our schedules." The plump drunkard asked, without looking up, "Names?"

He sounded bored, like he didn't even care. With a job like this, he probably didn't. "Thalia Grace-Contos and Annabeth Ricciotti -Chase." She supplied, not even paying attention to the careless tone of his voice.

"Okay, Tina and Annabel. Your schedules are right here." He handed out two sheets of paper with a map of the school. Annabeth narrowed her eyes stubbornly, but took the papers nonetheless. I sent him a meaningful glare; this guy was pissing me off. All of the Contos' had anger problems. Annabeth was pretty good at being calm, but when she lost it, she went Athena on everyone's ass. Without another word, he shooed us out of his office. Annabeth made sure to give Mrs. Harpy a creepy look as we exited. Bianca was waiting just as we had left here, which seemed off. All of my cousins and I, even Annabeth, had severe ADHD and dyslexia.

"Show me your schedules." Bianca said, walking to meet us. We opened them and let her peer at them, "Wow. You have all the same classes together, except fifth period. You have homeroom with me. " She informed, handing them over to us. We headed to room 11-01, finishing off our drinks at the door.

**~Percy's P.O.V~**

Mr. Rosenberg entered the room, and all voices went quiet. "Class," The brown-haired man spoke, "We have some new students with us today. Annabeth Chase and Thalia Contos." Two tall teenage girls walked into the room with Bianca behind them. Both girls looked gorgeous.

The one who walked in first had dark hair, that went halfway down her back, but I couldn't see what color her eyes were because of the aviators she wore. She had a thin leather bomber jacket on, a white band tee, and black skinny jeans. She was hot, but I found myself more attracted to the girl behind her. The second girl had straight golden hair, which was of medium length, and clouded gray eyes. Resting just above her eyes were her bangs, shining from the sunlight filtering in from the windows. She was tan, and beautiful. I couldn't see her long legs because she was wearing dark skinny jeans, but I could still imagine. What would it be like to just wrap those legs around my hips? I felt myself grow hard. Damn it. The girl turned in my direction, feeling stares on her. She was wearing some band tee as well, but hers was black with a mixture of yellow. She locked her gray orbs with my sea green eyes, and I felt myself almost shiver beneath her gaze. Her eyes seemed to tell a story of mystery and violence. And her body…oh gods. She was slim and curvy, the outline of her breasts and bottom drawing my attention. I fought off the tightness of my pants. I shook off my thoughts, watching as Mr. Rosenberg told them where to sit.

"Ladies, you can sit in any empty seat you see." He smiled warmly, which was unlike him. When the blonde goddess smiled, I felt myself grow weak in the knees. She had straight white teeth, unlike mine. She must have had braces when she was younger. Me, being the unfortunate guy I am, had braces now. She probably wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me. I had shaggy, unruly black hair, and rough, sharp facial features. Her features were smooth and intelligent. I, on the other hand, am stupid. Well, not necessarily stupid, but I have ADHD and dyslexia, as does all of the Contos family. It was hard for me to learn anything.

The dark-haired girl slid her glasses off, tucking them in an inside pocket of her jacket. Then, both her and the blonde girl made their way over to us, in the back of the room. Bianca was saying something to them I couldn't hear, but whatever she said surprised the one with black hair. "Really?" I heard her ask.

Bianca nodded, "Yep. Dead serious." The finally reached the back, wooden round table where Nico and I sat. "Boys," she started, "This is Thalia, daughter of Zeus Contos." The dark-haired girl with the deep, electric blue eyes, smiled.

"Nice to…uh meet you." She stated, turning to the beautiful blonde. "Annabeth?" The blonde met her eyes. "Introduce yourself."

Annabeth, I'm assuming, cleared her throat, "Right. My name is Annabeth. It's nice to meet you all." She spoke in a monotone voice. Nico gave a grim smile, but his eyes were glued to Thalia. Oh brother.


End file.
